Stranded From Home
by The Shuttle Twins
Summary: Three space shuttles, gladiator Discovery; who is expecting Megatron's sparkling, medic Endeavor, and weapons Specialist Challenger, are stranded on Earth with a damaged ship and no way of returning to Cybertron. When they awaken two others from stasis lock, Enterprise and Atlantis, chaos ensues until they finally get repairs done and they finally head home. T for safety.


Chapter One

The sun beat relentlessly down on the pavement at the Kennedy Space Center. Coupled with the humidity, it would have been quite uncomfortable for any sane human to spend any amount of time outside. The heat simmered as Discovery lay against the concrete outside a non-descript hangar. The black and white Autobot femme was in her dragon form. Her wings were laid out on either side of her while all four legs were splayed out in opposite directions. The femme's optics were closed in content pleasure as she let her black and white (with the occasional Energon blue) soak up the sun's warmth.

Discovery, along with her twin brothers Challenger and Endeavor, had taken refuge at the Kennedy Space Center after being stranded here on Earth. When travelling the intergalactic space they were going through the Sol System when the Decepticons ambushed them. The spirit, their ship, had taken heavy damage and they were forced to make a crash landing on the wildlife reserve which surrounds the humans' space hub. Several days later the humans found them and they agreed on a pact. It stated that the threesome would help with the just dawning space flight program and in turn get safety and a place to call home. They were no longer needed now with the ending of the space program and were debating returning home to Cybertron.

Discovery was all for returning while both Challenger and Endeavor argued against it, stating that the war was still being fought and they wanted no part in it. Endeavor's reason was understandable. When the War ravaged his home city of Tyger Pax he lost not only his sparkmate Whitewing, but daughter Whitetail. It was after that that Endeavor joined the Autobot cause. Challenger on the other hand, had lost his mentor who had been an artist and raised him after they were disbanded from Crystal City.

The story behind that was after the Thirteen had dispersed a scientist in Crystal City took them in. The mech had been researching the correct coding for immortality. Long story short, he succeeded. It was several solar cycles before the High Council got wind of it and offlined the mech saying that he died of natural causes. They stored the information he found in a vault deep within the Hall of Records in Iacon. As for the immortal threesome they were scattered across the globe of Cybertron for the High Council feared that together, they might plot to overthrow them which they were quite capable of.

Discovery was sent to the gladiator pits of Kaon with reasoning that if she was constantly fighting then she couldn't plot. Here, the black and white femme was taken in by Shockwave who then proceeded to experiment on her CNA. Thus, this is why she is able to have a beast mode even though she was not born Predacon. When she was old enough to fight Discovery was then trained by Shockwave. Challenger on the other hand was taken in by an artist in upper Iacon. Here, the High Council could easily keep a constant optic on him. Endeavor went to Tyger Pax. A medic found him in a scrap heap on the side of the road and took him in training him to be a medbot. Endeavor's mentor served the poor and less fortunate, always working for free. The young bot at the time had reason to believe there was not a single bad bolt in his frame. Although with time Endeavor's chassis became prone to the effects of aging even though he didn't much unlike his siblings.

Discovery gave a wide yawn. She felt rather drowsy and debated on taking a nap or not. She often did these days with the shuttle program no longer active. The black and white femme remembered with a shudder how they had lost Columbia. It was soon after they arrived on Earth when three others joined them. Atlantis, Enterprise and Columbia. Now, Columbia was an interesting little fellow. His mind was fully mature but his coding was off so his chassis wasn't fully grown. A fully grown Cybertronian trapped in the body of a youngling. Enterprise had been his caretaker and when they lost him she went into stasis lock in her shuttle form, allowing the humans to put her on display saying that she didn't want to be woken until the war was over. After Atlantis was no longer needed he did the same.

Discovery mused this over while cycling air through her vents in a soft sigh. Just a few weeks ago Discovery had been taken hostage by the Decepticon faction. Not exactly pleasant things had happened to her during that time. Things that she would sooner rather than later forget, but alas, she couldn't. Since then, things had changed for her both physically and mentally. A small bump had formed in her lower abdomen along with the constant mood swings making her almost certain that she was withspark. She refused to talk to Endeavor about it though for she was certain the sparkling's sire was Lord Megatron himself. Discovery had been a Decepticon during the bulk of the War, but saw the errors in her ways and joined the Autobots to be re-united with her brothers and met her late sparkmate, Treads (not the Treads) Still, some habits never die.

Discovery cracked open her narrowed optics when a shadow fell over her precious sunlight. An annoyed growl rumbled in her chest as she sat up, glaring down at Challenger. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked with a chuckle not bothered at all by Discovery's glaring stare. Discovery transformed and shrunk down to Challenger's height. "I was before you blocked my sunlight." She said gruffly while slapping the side of his head with the open palm of her hand. He flinched rubbing it. "Ow! What the pit was that for!?" He exclaimed. Now it was his turn to glare.  
"For blocking the source of my warmth." Huffed Discovery. Challenger noted the mood change with a raised optic ridge. "Are you alright?" Discovery was momentarily startled by the sudden topic change. "Of course I am alright! Why wouldn't I be alright?" She hid the fact that inside, she was panicking from her brothers. _Could they have noticed? Oh Primus, please don't let it be so! _"Hmm, you do seem different." Challenger hummed thoughtfully looking over his sister.

"D-Different how?" Discovery asked, stumbling back a bit. Challenger shook his head although made a mental note to ask about Discovery's change-that-he-couldn't-place to Endeavor later. "It was nothing. I thought you looked different for a second, but it was just the way the light hit your armor." The weapons specialist said. Discovery let out a venting sigh of relief. _Thank Primus he didn't notice._

"So, you wanted me?" Discovery asked. "I mean, you wouldn't have annoyed be if you didn't want me." Challenger laughed heartily. "Discovery, it's my job to annoy you. I'm your fragging brother for Primus' sake." He grinned. It was now that Discovery noticed how he had his visor up and he was covered in oil and Energon as they walked back to the hangar not all that far away. "Doing repairs again?" Challenger nodded. "Yup. We should be able to leave this Primus-forbidden rock within the next month or so."

"Earth isn't all that bad. I kinda like it." Discovery argued seeing his view on the rocky world. Challenger shrugged. "The humans are a bit annoying and they make mistakes which nearly cost us our lives." Discovery walked beside him. "If they didn't make mistakes they wouldn't learn. Besides, we Cybertronians _still _make mistakes." She said softly. "Although, if we're going off world shouldn't we awake Enterprise and Atlantis? I mean we did get that message from Optimus saying that the War is officially over." Discovery said. Challenger nodded his head. "Yeah, probably. Atlantis will be easy getting to, but it's Enterprise I'm worried about. She's all the way in New York and with the human space shuttle program over we can't exactly fly there."  
"I can." Discovery stated with a smug look on her face. "True, but do you know how to bring a bot back from stasis lock?" The smug face fell. "Jeez, thanks for reminding me Chall." Discovery rolled her optics as she went off to her quarters. "That's what I'm here for sis."


End file.
